


Can I Be a Little Selfish?

by JeyGonzales



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeyGonzales/pseuds/JeyGonzales
Summary: Kasumi begins to feel something new when a girl begins to show interest in Ren.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Can I Be a Little Selfish?

Kasumi never has had a crush... well not that she remembers, she always had in mind her dream, win the gold medal of gymnastics at the Olympics. But one day someone had to come to her life, her best friend and probably her only true friend, her senpai, the delinquent transfer student: Ren Amamiya. She didn’t know how she developed these fillings towards him, maybe they were always there, maybe they were increasing little by little. But she was certain of one thing, she was in love with him. And she didn’t like what her eyes were seeing at all.

It all started as a normal day at Shujin Academy, honours student Kasumi Yoshizawa was wondering what to do at lunch.

“Maybe I should invite senpai to have lunch with me at the roof”

As she made her way to the second years floor, she saw her senpai talking with one of her classmates, well… more like she was talking to him… no, she was flirting with him!

That girl was Hina Mashita. Yes that Mashita, the little sister of the pop idol Kanami Mashita. This girl had big brown eyes and a gyaru-bronzed skin, her body was pretty normal for a Japanese girl and with a long black hair that was turn in to a ponytail. For Kasumi this girl was cute, but she couldn't compare to a gymnast like herself.  
Kasumi hid behind the wall so she could listen to what they were talking about.

“So Amamiya-senpai… i wonder if you wanted to… have lunch with me? I even make you a bento lunch”

“oh… well, i have nothing better to do so sure”

“Great! Come on! Let’s go to the roof!” The black-haired girl then grabbed Ren by the wrist pulling him towards their destination.

Kasumi realizing that they were making their way towards her hiding spot diced to make her way to her classroom and hide there, she couldn’t face senpai like this, she wasn’t crying, she was just… angry with herself.

“Of course someone will found out how great senapi truly is… he is kind, a good person, and really good looking… maybe i should have invited him first to do something after he helped me to buy gift for my dad” Kasumi shrugged before deciding to put away her food, she wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

During class the only thing that her classmates talk about was about how bold was “Mashita-san” for having lunch with the so called “delinquent transfer student”.

Kasumi was sick, she just wanted to go home and never leave again.

After surviving the two last periods of school Kasumi was able to head home, after making her way down the stairs towards the exit she saw Ren and his friend Sakamoto talking up the next flight of stairs.  
“Told you she liked ya, dude. It must be nice to have someone calling you Oh Amamiya-Senpai have lunch with me please” Ren friend said with his best try to make a cute voice.

Kasumi froze halfway to the next stairwell

“You know, with Yoshizawa out of the plans, this is the closest you'll get to be with someone like her, but why you just ask Kasumi out? Is really obvious that she has a thing for you”

Wait! What? Was i really that obvious? And…with me… out of the plans?

“You know why i can’t ask her out, i really like her, but she is honours student, she shouldn’t be seen dating the so called “delinquent transfer student”.

“Eeep!” Kasumi shriek in astonishment, she couldn’t believe it Senpai… likes me?.

“Huh? What was that? Ren asked to his friend. Kasumi then went upstairs quickly so the two boys couldn't see her.

“Its probably nothing men, Oh shit! We have to get going, we are going to be late for our Phanto- OUCH! What the F men?”

“For the ten time this week don’t say that in public”

“Yeah… my bad men, well let’s get going”

As the two guys continued down the stairs Kasumi stood still at the top of the stairs.

Senpai likes me… i-i-i have to do something!

Then she decided to go home, all the way she keeps thinking of ways to confront her senpai about it

It was 11 pm and Kasumi has finally decided that she was going to tell senpai that she loves him, that she wants to be with him no matter what the rest of the people at school say.

“Okay so i will wait for him at the station tomorrow and tell him to join me for lunch at the roof! Yes, that’s it”

The next day there she was waiting for her senpai to get out of the train, as she stood there next to the stairs she saw him getting out of the train with a sea of people surrounding him, there he was, as cute as always and… talking to his bag? Well that doesn't matter, she has one mission to tell senpai that she lo… Oh! He is coming this way! I can’t do this… please don’t look at me…

“Kasumi?”  
Failure 

“O-o-oh s-s-senpai! What a coincidence, w-what are you doing here?

“Emm going to school?”

“What a coincidence! Me too”

“Yeah… i guess… are you alright Kasumi?”

“YES! Sorry did i say that out loud?”

“Yeah a little bit”

“Sorry… but before you go… there is something that i want to ask you senpai”

“Okay, what is it?”

“D-d-do you w-want to join m-m-me for lunch at the roof?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice”

“Great! So… i will go to your classroom when break starts, and we go there together”

“Already looking forward to it” Ren said with a smirk on his face

“Y-yeah m-m-me to, Oh! Look at the time! We are going to be late, come on senapi!”

The red headed and her senpai then proceeded to go towards the school, Kasumi couldn't keep a grin out of her face Okay, all is going according to plan, now i only have to ask him out!

Kasumi's day proceed as normal, but she couldn't stop staring at the clock on her cellophane why this thing can go faster?!, i been waiting all day to talk to senpai and this thing seems to be getting slower!.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Yes! Finally! Now i can go to pick up senpai and the we can go together to the roof!

There she was, finally, the moment of the truth Ufff, calm down Kasumi, you want to do this, you know that he wants this as bad as you do, just stay calm and everything is going to be fine.  
Kasumi opened the door of the seconds year classroom and stood on her tracks. WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? AND WHY IS SHE TALKING TO SENPAI?  
Kasumi then starting walking towards Ren and… her, as she come closer she could hear their conversation

“So what do you say? Do you want to come with me senpai? Pleaseeee?”

“Okay… fine you win”

“Great! Well I promise my friends to have lunch together so see you later!”

Kasumi shook her head in disbelief What! Did he just agree to go out with her… on a DATE?!!

“Oh Kasumi, there you are… want to get going? Ren ask her in a calm voice.

“Yeah… lets go” Kasumi said with a dry voice.

Kasumi and ren they were sitting on one of the benches in silence, Ren wasn’t the most talkative person on the world and Kasumi was not in the mood to talk.

“Is something wrong KasumI?” the boy asked, trying to find out what is happening with his normal cheerful kohai.

“I don’t know, why will something be wrong?” Kasumi answered with angry voice.

“Did… I do something?”

“I don’t know, did you?”

“I have no idea, why don’t you tell me?”

Kasumi then got up and walked towards the fence looking towards the school playground. “I am sorry senpai, I am not mad with you… I am just mad with myself and with someone else”

“What happened?” Ren then proceeded to stand up and go behind of KasumI.

“Senpai… can I ask you a question?” Kasumi said still looking away.

“Anything”

“Do you like Hina?” Kasumi said finally turning around and looking at Ren directly on the eyes

“…What?” Ren said, he was really very surprised with the question.

“Do you like Hina?”

“NO!, NO!, I don’t like her” Ren answered quickly.

Kasumi looked towards the ground “So why do you… agree to go on a date with her? Is because… this is the c-closest t-t-thing to… d-d-date m-me?”

“Ahhh so I was right, it was you that was hearing us yesterday”

“H-h-uh?!! How did you know?!”

“I saw your cute ponytail when you were trying to escape… so you heard all of it?

“…yes”

“Okay… so you already know… I am sorry… maybe I should leave”

“NO! … please don’t leave” Kasumi then hugged Ren with all of her might.

“Kasumi…”

“Senpai… can… can I be a little selfish?”

“Of course”

“I don’t want you to go to your date” Kasumi said shyly 

“Oh… Okay, then I will not go”

“Great… and Senpai?” Kasumi said looking at Ren again.

“Yes?”

“I-I l-love you”

Ren let out a quiet, half-stunned laugh “So you love me?”

“Yes… i love you, and i dont care what people say senpai… i want to be with you” Kasumi said with a blush on her face.

Ren then closed the distance betwen him and Kasumi. They both closed their eyes and were carried away by that feeling that they wanted to feel so long ago, For Kasumi, Ren tasted like coffee, for Ren, Kasumi tasted sweet, almost like candy. They both let go for the moment, Ren's tongue colliding with Kasumi's lips, she quickly opened her mouth a little more finally joining both tongues in a battle to see who could make the other feel better. They would have been like this for about five minutes until they heard a noise behind the door.

“Eeep!, A-A-Amamiya senpia, your friend told me that you will be here and well… you know what? Lets just forget about the movie alright?” Hina said quickly before living the roof quickly but not before slaming de door almost breaking it.

Kasumi stayed in Ren's arms, with a big smile.

“You look happy” Ren said looking at Kasumi with a smile of his own.

“I am more than happy ... so does this mean that you are only mine?” 

“Forever” Then Ren closed the distance between them again to reunite them in a new kiss.

It was a pretty satisfying long while before they discovered that Hina had locked the door on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I just wanted to give a shout out to the fic that inspired this story, is a ShuAnn fic called: the bitter pill.  
> Here is the link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008430
> 
> Thank you very much for reading the story and see you soon!


End file.
